Resurected
by ForeverxWeird
Summary: AU She's dead but a man she barely knows brings her back to life. M for language. Inu/Kag Seriously its not what you think it is, please read and review! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha!**

Her heartbeat stopped, the heart monitors gave the flat line tone.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?'

A girl's body lay dead in bed, but her spirit arose out of her body and floated above her. She looked down at her body and watched as the color drained from her already pale skin.

Just as a bright light formed above her a boy around her age rushed in and tried to give her CPR to get her back. The boy had silver hair and golden eyes, she thought he looked familiar but in her current state of mind, she didn't know him. All she knew was he was a hanyou and he was cute.

The boy stood there trying to get her to breathe, he was getting frantic on bringing her back. He grabbed her neck and looked like he was about to bite her when the doctors tried rushing in to take him away. A man similar to the boy walked in and threw the doctors out.

Kagome was watching the interaction with interest, the bright light kept beckoning her but she wanted to stay and watch the hanyou, just as he grabbed her neck and bit into it she felt a pulse around her spirit.

He body was calling her spirit back and she had no choice but the answer it. The bright light dimmed as she went back in her body but as soon as she returned her lungs burned and her body throbbed with pain.

Her eyes shot up, blinding light pained her, but her vision was slowly coming back to her. She looked to her right and she saw a blurry vision of golden and silver before she blacked out from the pain.

At least she was alive now, she would thank the boy later when she woke up. But what had he done to her to make her miraculously alive again, when she was just on her death bed and not expected to live.

-x-

He stood there by her bed, not believing he just broke one of the most important rules of demon law.

But he couldn't let her just die, he felt compelled to help her, save her, protect her.

The door opened again and the man who shoved the doctors out walked in and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You had to do what you felt right Inuyasha, this girl is important to you and in time you will see why." The man said as he stood looking at Inuyasha's face and then looked over at the newly resurrected girl.

"You could have used your sword on her Shesshomaru." Inuyasha grumbled through his hands covering his face.

"Not on her I couldn't, she was yours to save. The sword would have not brought her back. I am sorry that it had to happen this way but it was for the best." Shesshomaru replied walking over to the girl and looking over at her.

Shesshomaru stopped looking at her, looked at his brother ashen face then left to deal with the doctors.

'Stupid humans don't know when to stay out of our way.'

He grumbled as he walked to the head doctor and explain that she was alive and well just sleeping because of the pain and asked if they could give her some morphine for when she did wake up.

Inuyasha looked at the girl and he tried to think of why he needed to save her, he knew of her but didn't know her.

She was Kagome Higurashi; she was the Valedictorian, head of all the student senate committees, lead singer in the choir and even though she was average, she was quite popular.

Whereas he, Inuyasha Tashio was considered a freak, he hung out with the class pervert Miroku; he stayed to himself and didn't really fit in with anyone. His hanyou features were hidden from everyone with a concealment charm but even then he was still labeled a freak. He was different, the bad boy but no one knew the real him but his family and Miroku.

'But now I have someone else to share my secret with, once she wakes up I hope she doesn't freak out and call the police.'

-x-

Kagome groaned as she tried to move her head, she didn't feel any pain because the doctors gave her the morphine Shesshomaru demanded they give her, but her eyes hurt from the brightness. All the wires and tubes were taken out; she just had the mandatory drip going.

As her vision slowly cleared she saw the boy from earlier, he looked peaceful sleeping in the chair, but she bet it was uncomfortable being in that position. She decided to be nice and wake him up.

"Hey, wake up." Kagome said softly testing out her voice, it cracked a bit but she got his attention.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he immediately woke up from the sound of her scratchy voice.

"Hey do you need any water?" He asked grabbing the pitcher to pour it in the cup by her bedside table when she nodded yes.

Kagome greedily drank the water and looked him over, he was vaguely familiar but she didn't know from where. His features were different but his face was familiar, she couldn't get it out of her head trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"I am grateful you saved my life, but who are you. I mean I know you're a hanyou but you seem familiar to me, where have I seen you before and why don't I know your name?" Kagome asked trying to be polite as possible with the familiar stranger.

"You know about demons?" Inuyasha asked, shock all over his face.

"I am a priestess." Kagome supplied while she waited for him to answer her question.

Inuyasha couldn't believe he didn't sense that when he first met her, she hide her aura extremely well. Noticing Kagome getting impatient he took a breath and answered as best he could.

"My name is Inuyasha Tashio; you go to school with me. I am the one who hangs out with the perverted monk. As for my features I wear a concealment charm, when you see me I normally have black hair, violet eyes and regular human ears." Inuyasha explained answering all her previous questions while looking down at the bed.

Kagome looked closely at Inuyasha and realized he was telling the truth, sensing his discomfort she decided to lighten the mood.

"You know if Miroku would stop chasing every girl he meets then maybe he would find somebody." Kagome smiled, acknowledging she knew who Miroku was. But then again, every girl knew who the class pervert was.

"I keep trying to tell him that but he won't listen, I think his new agenda is your friend Sango." Inuyasha laughed at the advice.

"Yes, it does seem so; Sango won't shut up about how he won't leave her ass alone." Kagome laughed picturing the two.

Inuyasha relaxed while he was talking to Kagome, it felt right just sitting there talking with no one around to interrupt them.

"Inuyasha, I know this might seem a little ungrateful but trust me, I am not. Why did you save me?" Kagome asked, biting her bottom lip anticipating the answer.

"Honestly Kagome, I don't know why I did, I just felt the need to save you. It was like my demon went rampage over the sound of the flat tone." Inuyasha replied sheepishly.

"Well I am glad you did save me, I am having a fun time with you, even though I am stuck in this hospital bed.

"I'm glad too Kagome." Inuyasha replied as the door opened and a woman who looked similar to Kagome but older walked in with the doctor. Right before Inuyasha had slid his concealment charm back on his finger.

"Miss Higurashi, your mother gave consent to have tests run to see how you are alive. It seems you are cured of your cancer. If you wish, you can be discharged by this afternoon." The doctor told her, baffled that a boy just waltzing in her room and holding her could bring her back and cure her, what he didn't know was that demons existed.

The doctor walked out of the room while the three occupants stood there staring at each other.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha and knew what he was. She was just so happy he had cured her.

"Inuyasha, thank you for curing my daughter, and your secret is safe with my family." She said while hugging the boy.

"You're welcome Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha smiled and returned the hug; he smelt tears with his heighten sense and turned to see Kagome with tears in her eyes smiling.

"I get to live and it's all thanks to you Inuyasha."

**AN: Updating this story so you might see a few changes. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's another chapter for you, review please. Updated.**

Kagome had decided to keep her rebirth a secret from everyone but Sango, Inuyasha, his family and her family. It was a bit harsh but she was dying to get out of the mold she was casted in at school, so Monday morning when school was back in session she was wearing darker clothes and hanging out with Inuyasha.

She didn't want to be in the spot light anymore, of course she would still be Valedictorian but she wouldn't have so many things to do, she wanted to live. Live outside of school and since Inuyasha saved her, she wanted to spend all her time getting to know him.

Because of him, she was free.

"Hey Inu, what do you think people are going to say when you walk in with a girl they don't recognize." Kagome nervously asked, she usually tended to avoid gossip but she knew she was about to become a good topic.

"They'll think you're a freak too and start all kinds of bullshit lies and you will most likely get as mistreated as Miroku and I do." Inuyasha sighed, telling her the blunt truth instead of sugar coating it.

'I didn't think about it like that, but hey Inuyasha is a good guy and if they want to talk crap about me then they weren't my friends in the first place. The only true friend I have is Sango, and wherever I go she will go too.'

Kagome smiled at that thought and walked slowly with Inuyasha to the school building. She could see all the kids she used to be friends with slightly sad but going on with their day. Nothing bad was being said about her so far. Then she saw Sango, walking away from the old crowd to her and Inuyasha.

Everybody gawked, Sango was willingly walking towards Inuyasha and he had some weird chick with him. They watched in terse silence wondering what the girl would do, they were yet again surprised when Sango hugged the mysterious girl.

"Hey Sango, what are you doing with that freak Inuyasha and that weird chick for?" Hojo asked, unknowingly pissing off Kagome, and to think, everyone wanted her to date this guy.

It was time to reveal herself and show everyone where she stood.

"Hojo, I will kindly ask you never to speak another word against Inuyasha or Miroku ever again." Kagome answered in an icy tone.

Everyone focused on the weird chick, it didn't look like the preppy Kagome, but it sure sounded like Kagome.

"Ka..ka..go..me?" Hojo stuttered while looking at Kagome, not knowing what to do since he had just insulted Inuyasha in front of her.

"Yes Hojo, it is me. And I will kindly ask that everyone in this school show appreciation to Inuyasha and be nice to Miroku." Kagome replied again in her icy tone.

"Hey Kagome, did that freak brainwash you?" Another popular male asked, obviously ignoring her demand that the school treat Inuyasha differently.

"No he did not brainwash me you ignoramus, he saved my damn life! I died in the hospital but he freaking brought me back to life, so either you respect him or you get out of my way." Kagome again said much louder and even icier tone.

She grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm and started walking with Sango inside the school building, glaring at anyone who gave them any weird looks.

As they walked down the hall to their lockers, they encountered Miroku chatting up one of the lesser cheerleaders who was an air head. As they got closer Miroku looked up and smiled at Inuyasha, then looked puzzled about the woman beside Inuyasha, then his eyes lit up when he saw Sango.

-x-

The rest of the day everyone either treated the group with a wide berth or they were friendly to them, if only for Kagome's benefit. Kagome sat in History class with Sango when the principle came into the room asking to speak to her.

Out in the hallway the principle looked over at her nervously but determination was heard in his voice.

"Miss. Higurashi I understand that Mr. Tashio saved you in the hospital but I will not tolerate a disruption in my school. You and Miss. Taiya will go back to your group and you will leave Mr. Tashio and Mr. Houshi alone." The principle told her sternly, nervousness however seeping out slowly.

"I am sorry Mr. Lang, but I will not go back to my group and neither will Sango, so either you leave us alone or you expel us for something more worth than just changing groups and causing gossip. They have done nothing to anyone else, well Miroku is a different story but he truly is a good guy." Kagome spat back with attitude, not believing her PRINCIPLE was getting in her business over the boys.

"This is not over with Miss. Higurashi." Mr. Lang said while walking back toward his office.

Kagome just scoffed and went back to class, the class watching her as she stormed back in the room and sat in her seat. A note fell on her desk a few minutes afterward.

**_S: What's the matter?_**

**_K: I'll tell you at lunch._**

**_S: Okay, meeting at the tree?_**

**_K: That's what Inuyasha said to do._**

"Miss Higurashi, is there something you wish to share with the class?" The teacher asked sweetly, though irritation was showing.

"Yes sir, if anyone doesn't like the fact we are friends with Inuyasha or Miroku, kiss our asses." Kagome said proudly with Sango backing her up.

"That kind of language will not be tolerated in this class, go out in the hallway Miss Higurashi." The teacher bristled.

"Gladly, Sango are you coming?" Kagome grabbed her stuff and started walking out the door, Sango following after her.

"Miss. Taiya I did not dismiss you from class!" The teacher yelled after the two.

"Bite me!" Sango yelled poking her head back in the classroom to look at the teacher.

-x-

"I am sorry sir; I could not deter Miss Higurashi or Miss Taiya." Mr. Lang said over the phone while leaning back into his office chair.

"Fix this, I do not want such prized students hanging out with riffraff trash and ruin their promising futures." The deep voice said over the phone.

"Yes sir, I will do better." Mr. Lang said while listening to the dial tone.

He looked down at his desk at the two files of Tashio, Inuyasha and Houshi, Miroku; trying to find a plan that would work.

-x-

"Mr. Lang said what?" Sango yelled while eating her egg rolls.

"Yeah he said we need to go back to our own group and leave the boys alone." Kagome reiterated while eating her oden.

"What right does he have to tell us who to hang with?" Sango ranted while squishing one of her rolls.

"I told you so, as long as you hang with us, you will get major hell because of it." Inuyasha said while slurping on his ramen while Miroku ate his oden while inching his hand near Sango's ass.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled, swinging around and knocking Miroku out for a minute.

"So Sango, what are we going to do?" Kagome asked while watching the exchange between her and Miroku with interest.

"I say we go talk to my grandpa." Sango replied, wiping her dirty hands on her blue jeans.

"Here, why didn't I ever think of that?" Kagome exclaimed while giving Sango a moist toilette to wipe her hands with.

"Who's your grandpa Sango?" Miroku asked while dusting himself off to finish his oden.

"The Superintendent." Sango replied.

**AN: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Updated.**

-x-

"Sir, I found something."

"What did you find?"

"Inuyasha is a half-demon."

"How did you find this out?"

"I have connections."

"Excellent, you know what to do now."

"Yes sir."

-x-

"Grandpa, what right does the principle have telling us who we can and can't be friends with?" Sango vented over the phone when she got home. Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha were hanging out on the couch while Sango was leaning against Kagome's legs with her cell on speaker.

"Well honey, he is only looking out for your well-being, those two are the worst losers in the school. If it wasn't for the Leave No Child Behind program they would have been failed several grades." The superintendent said while not knowing the guys were there too.

The boys just sat there, they knew this was going to happen, it was no surprise, and however, the girls went off.

"How could you side with everyone else? You are my grandpa! Why are you being so closed minded?" Sango yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are for judging them so poorly sir? I am ashamed to know you." Kagome yelled also, not believing what she was hearing.

"I am with you Kagome; from this day forth we are no longer family." Sango said in a dead voice, hanging up the phone before he could answer.

"I told you Sango, everyone does not like us, only our families. But he was wrong about us failing, we get everything right, they just mark it as wrong." Miroku said while leaning back into the couch stretching.

"Keh, you guys should just listen to everyone and go back to your old group." Inuyasha scoffed, earning a death glare from Sango and a hit on the head from Kagome.

"No, we will stick with you guys whether people like it or not!" Kagome determinedly said while punching one of Sango's couch pillows.

Just as the pillow ripped, the door opened and Sango's parents walked into the door. Her father looked sternly at the boys while her mother was fusing about the pillow.

"Sango, what are these two boys doing in the house while we are not here?" Her father asked in a commanding voice.

"I am sorry dad, we all needed to do our homework and I needed to speak to my ex-grandpa." Sango said in the same tone.

"What do you mean ex-grandpa?" Her father asked in a suspicious tone.

"He wants us to stop hanging out with Miroku and Inuyasha just because he thinks they are no good." Sango replied getting up to help her mother and Kagome clean up the pillow stuffing.

"Well I am sure my father has his reasons, Sango. Why are you hanging out with these two boys? I have never seen them around before and you have never talked about them." Her mother asked while taking in the boys' sudden appearance in her daughter's life.

"Inuyasha saved Kagome." Sango said curtly not wanting to give out any more information.

"What do you mean saved? You mean brought her happy spirit back after all the fighting with cancer?" Her mother asked curiously.

"No she means I am cured." Kagome said uncomfortably while getting closer to Inuyasha when their eyes bugged out.

"You're cured!" They both yelled happily while running up to her and hugging her.

"I am so sorry for doubting your judgment Sango." Her father said while patting Inuyasha on the back.

"It's ok dad, but there is still grandpa. He refuses to see why we hang out with them. It isn't because of gratitude, it's because they showed a side that no one has seen and we like that side. They are great to be around and everyone treats them like shit." Sango said while not paying attention to Miroku.

"PERVERT!" Sango slapped Miroku and her dad looked at him murderously.

"Did he do anything to help?" Her father asked.

"No but he's Inuyasha's only other friend than us. I can handle myself dad." She replied while grinning smugly at the unconscious man.

"I am sorry about the way we acted earlier son, would you all like to stay for dinner?" Her father asked while extending his hand out to Inuyasha to shake.

"We would love to." Inuyasha replied shaking his hand in a firm grip.

-x-

"That was a good meal ma'am but I am afraid me and Miroku have to leave." Inuyasha said while he and Miroku gathered their things.

"Hey Inuyasha, can you drive me home?" Kagome asked while also getting her stuff together.

"Yeah come on." Inuyasha said while waiting at the doorway for her to put her shoes on.

The trio left her house and drove in the direction of Miroku's house, dropping him off then proceeded to Kagome's house. The atmosphere was serene but quiet, both lost in their own thoughts.

When the car stopped they both got out and Inuyasha walked her to her door.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said while opening the door.

"You're welcome, see you in the morning." Inuyasha waved as he walked down the drive way, got in his car and drove home.

Kagome closed the door and turned around to see her mother smiling at her.

"Was that Inuyasha driving you home?"

"Yes mama, that was."

"Alright goodnight sweetie." Her mother went up the stairs and went to bed.

Kagome slowly got ready for bed, and right before she fell asleep her last thought was of the honey eyed hanyou.

-x-

"Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Taiya please come to the office." The principle announce when everyone was in their homerooms. The class just stared at the two troublemakers and then glared at the two men who caused it all. Miroku and Inuyasha just kept their heads down, wondering what new gossip was going to start.

"Please sit down ladies, we have something to discuss." Mr. Lang said as the girls walked in the door of his office.

"We already said we are not going to ditch Miroku or Inuyasha so give up already." Kagome said in an angry tone.

"Yes well, I am sure you will change your mind here in a minute when I tell you something." Mr. Lang said while looking at the girls.

"What do you have to tell us?" Sango asked, knowing it was going to be something stupid.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou." Mr. Lang stated smugly.

The girls gave mock looks of horror then looked blankly at him.

"No shit." They replied in unison.

The watched as Mr. Lang sputter and try to think of something else to say, and then he smiled again. This time they knew they wouldn't like what he said.

"If you two do not return to your original group, I will expose Inuyasha's secret to the whole school."

**AN: Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Updated.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I would be rich.**

Sango slammed her fist into the locker, the principle had them in a corner and he knew it. Before they did anything they regretted they consented to going back to their group. But that didn't mean they would stop being with the guys, just meant they had a secret.

Kagome was silent fuming while standing in the bathroom looking at herself in some clothes she had to borrow from one of the cheerleaders in their old group. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha's side but she didn't want his secret leaked. That was up to him, but she would be damned if the principle controlled her life outside of school. She knew how to keep a secret.

The girls met outside of the bathroom and preceded to class, once they got there everyone had big approving smiles on their faces. Inwardly the girls we cussing out the principle. They looked over to the boys and noticed that their heads were down like before. They instantly were even madder for making the boys upset.

-X-

The teacher stared smugly at the boys as she watched her prized students return back to normal. What the teacher didn't know is they were not normal and things would shake up again soon.

"Alright class, now that we have everything back in order we are going to have a pop quiz."

The teacher passed out the quizzes but when she got to the boys she looked down and slammed their quizzes on their desks. They looked at her unfazed as they knew she was trying to get any reason to send them out of the class and fail them. She frowned but walked on, she would just fail their tests as usual.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked down at the quizzes and noticed they were different from the rest of the students, like usual. They did their quizzes and stayed quiet, knowing they got the answers correct but would still be failed anyways.

They finished first and just sat back thinking of the girls. They were in their old attire so something must have happened during that meeting with the principle but judging by the way they were throwing off dangerous vibes it was best to leave them alone. Maybe they finally realized they couldn't win

The teacher collected their quizzes as she hummed to herself of the accomplishment of a stable class again.

"While I grade you are to read up on the next chapter, those that failed this pop quiz will have more homework set upon them." She said as she sent a satisfying grin the boys' way.

-X-

The bell rang as students started to gather their stuff; the teacher had yet to tell them who got extra homework. Just as everyone was starting to leave she halted the class.

"Kagome, Sango how did you failed this pop quiz, it was very easy? I have seen you guys answer the same questions on other assignments and get them right." The teacher asked, mad that she had to fail their quizzes; she knew they did it on purpose.

"The answers must have slipped our minds, after all I have been in the hospital getting cancer treatments and Sango has been there with me." Kagome answered sweetly, knowing it was a lie. They knew the answers even with the hospital killing her brain cells, they just wanted to irk the system any way they could.

"Well do study more then and do your best on the next assignment, we don't want our prized students to fall back in academics now do we. You do not have to do the extra homework because of that but Inuyasha and Miroku you do have extra homework. Answer all the questions from last chapter and this chapter and hand it to me in the morning." The teacher said just as sweet while glaring at the boys, she did not like failing the girls and they were the reason for the failing grade and she knew it.

The girls walked off fuming at the teacher because they knew what just happened. It was unfair and there was nothing they could do about it just yet because of the threat. They were going to find a way whether it killed them or not.

-X-

Inuyasha plopped down on his bed as the weight of the day laid on him. He wanted know what had happened at school but didn't know if they would even speak with them now. They had avoided them for the rest of the day, as though they had never existed. It upset Miroku that Sango was not even acknowledging him with a slap when he touched her ass. She acted as though nothing was amiss.

"Dude, something was off with the girls and I don't like it. Even before all this Sango never failed to slap me for grabbing her ass, it was creepy watching her just ignore me like that." Miroku said while digging out his books. They might as well get started on the long list of homework they had. Teachers had given them double today for all the mess that was started.

"I know, we won't know anything though until they come talk to us. You know if we just walk up to them and talk to them whatever is going on is just going to get worse." Inuyasha replied while staring at the ceiling, not wanting to start on the mounds of homework awaiting them.

-X-

"Kagome what is this that you and Sango failed an extremely easy pop quiz." Kagome's mother asked when the girls got there.

"We failed it because we were tired of being treated differently from the guys. But it backfired on us, the teacher didn't treat us equally she let us off with a warning while she gave them all the extra homework. I bet they got the quizzes right but the teacher failed them anyways because of us." Kagome replied starting to get agitated with the teacher.

"Well that is not right, have you talked to the principle about this?" Her mother asked, concerned about the unfair treatment.

"Like he would do anything to help them, he hates them as much as the teachers do. He threatened us today to return to our old status or he would expose Inuyasha's secret." She started yelling in frustration.

"Sango, have you talked with your grandfather?"

"He's against them too; everyone is against them except us and our families." Sango replied, getting just as angry and frustrated.

"I see, well let us call Shesshomaru and talk with him, maybe he can do something." Her mother suggested while picking up the phone and dialing. A moment later the conversation began and arrangements were made.

-X-

The guys were not even halfway done with their 1st homework assignment when Shesshomaru walked into the room, anger permeating the air.

"Let me see your pop quizzes that you failed today." He demanded while holding his hand out as the guys just handed over the papers they had been previously reviewing. He looked down at answers and his anger grew two-fold.

"These answers are correct and she marked them down as incorrect, the whole quiz." He yelled while barely containing his anger.

"We know they are all correct." Miroku dared to speak up.

"How long has this been going on?" Shesshomaru demanded, throwing the papers down on the bed trying to gain a little bit of control before his demon slipped out.

"For as long as we have been in school and have been being graded." Inuyasha replied wearily knowing this was to be expected.

"The girls and Kagome's mom will be here soon, pick up all your old school work and bring it downstairs. I want to go over it all." Shesshomaru said while walking out the door, preparing himself for one sleepless week.

The boys just shrugged and proceeded to gather everything, including Miroku's whose school stuff just happened to be there. He didn't want his uncle to see exactly what all was going on, he wanted to spare the old man as much as possible.

-X-

Everyone gathered around the huge dining room table filled with old assignments of all 4 teenagers. Not only were all the homework assignments different from each other, the boys assignments were all right. However they were all marked failing. The group spent countless hours poring over all the old assignments correction and proving how all the answers were right to just this school years assignments.

Shesshomaru had an appointment with the principle and superintendent in the morning thanks to Sango's parents. They were going to have a long serious talk about fair and equality. The group was as though the last 8hrs never happened and they were back to normal. The boys still not knowing what was going on because no one would speak about the meeting the girls had with the principle.

-X-

Shesshomaru walked into the conference room confident things would go his way. The men he was to be speaking with were already waiting in the room, smug smiles aglow. He planned to wipe those looks off their faces.

"What can we do you for Shesshomaru?" Sango's grandfather asked, not really caring why he was here.

"I want to know why you and everyone else are treating my brother and his friend wrongly." He stated calmly. Slowly getting the paperwork out of his briefcase, and putting it in front of them.

"I don't know what you are talking about, we treat everyone equal. It is not our fault they do not learn the material." The principle stated, not even looking at the papers before him.

"I will not repeat my question, there is the proof that you do." He stated calmly but inwardly getting madder.

"Shesshomaru, please do not waste our time with false paperwork. Now if you will so kindly leave we have a school to run." Sango's grandfather said while slowly getting up without acknowledging the papers.

"I will go to the media with this, you know how that will go if this gets leaked." He stated boldly, hoping they took the bait.

"If you leak it to the press, then we leak your brother's secret out." The principle stated, not knowing what he just did.

"So you are admitting you treat him differently because he is a half-demon." Shesshomaru jumped on that statement.

"He shouldn't have been born and he's an abomination." Sango's grandfather supplied the comment.

Shesshomaru smiled then, and slowly walked to the door as though he were planning to leave.

"Yumi, did you get that?" He asked as he opened the door to reveal a camera crew and the leading new lady.

"Yup, just sign right here giving me permission to run the story." Yumi beamed proudly at the piece of the century. A half-demon and a corrupt school, this would make her career.

The 2 men steamed and yelled, but all was ignored until the last comment made by the principle just happened to be caught on tape.

"If you run that story your brother's secret will be out and you can't come running to us when hell breaks loose, we tried to make a deal!" The principle stated, fuming and ranting for anything to say.

"No, you tried to manipulate me like you did to those 2 girls Kagome and Sango to get your way. When this story runs which do you think you will lose 1st, your job or your reputations?" Shesshomaru replied, not even looking at the newcomer to the room.

"Yes, which will you lose first Mr. Lang, I am curious to know also?"

**AN: An I am stopping here, it has been over a year since I wrote on this story so it looks a little different but please review!**

**PS. Still looking for cover art for this story if anyone is interested in doing that for me!**


End file.
